1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of printer/plotters and, in particular, to an adaptor system that allows a printer/plotter designed to use one size of paper roll to use a larger roll of paper.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of printer/plotters are designed to use only one size of paper roll. If high utilization of the printer/plotter occurs, there is an economic impact. For example, large capacity paper rolls (500 feet of paper) on a per foot cost basis can save 55 percent over 150 foot capacity rolls. Furthermore, loading a new paper roll is a somewhat time consuming operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,382 Auxiliary Printing Media Roll Holder For Printer/Plotters by B Wilson discloses a paper roll holder adapted to hold a large paper roll that can be inserted in to a printer/plotter to replace the lower capacity holder. While this approach solves the problem it is an expensive piece of equipment and time consuming to install.
Thus, it is a primary object of the invention to provide to provide a device that will allow a printer/plotter to utilize a larger capacity paper roll.
It is another primary object of the invention to provide a device that will allow a printer/plotter to utilize a larger capacity paper roll that is easy to install.